As a related technology in the field of the present technology, [PTL 1] is known. The gazette classifies the mode of use of machines into trends of load like the high-load type, low-load type, and loading type based on sensor/control data. Estimating the optimum maintenance cycle such as advancing the inspection period based on the classification result is described.